


be my mistake

by foramomentx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentx/pseuds/foramomentx
Summary: In which..Ricky Bowen can recall the exact moment he saw her, the way she smiled, and the way the whole world slowed down in that moment. He knew in that moment Nina Salazar Roberts was someone he had been waiting his whole life to meet.. She, on the other hand, does not believe in relationships or love.Ricky grew up believing in the idea of a perfect person being out there for everyone- a soulmate. Nina Salazar Robert had always believed that love was just a made up feeling for storybooks. When paths finally cross will Ricky be able to show the girl that it is so much more than just that?“Sometimes you even convince yourself that maybe she will see the light and show up at your door.. You do that for a while then maybe you’ll go somewhere new and you’ll meet someone who makes you feel worthwhile again.”
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. where it all began..

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> I used to write an au on twitter so I guess now I am trying it out here.  
> I hope you all like it..

Ricky Bowen had grown up always believing he would never truly be happy until the day he met, “the one.” An idea that steamed from his love of romantic novel’s from a young age and his parent’s fairy tale marriage. The image of the complete picture followed him around his whole life, but it wasn’t until he was accepted into UCLA (the place where his parent’s had met,) and laid his eyes on a certain girl that he truly believed he might be able to experience one of the stories he had read his whole life.  


All the magical stories his parent’s had told him his whole life were immediately confirmed true when he saw a short brunette with a smile that could only be described as show stopping, unload boxes from her car. She was wearing a red sweater, that perfectly matched the glossy shade that she must of painted on her lips earlier that day. He took notice of the many glances that were being thrown in her direction but even more of the fact she hadn’t seemed to notice them all. He found it impressive how many boxes she had seemed to fit into the small car, and odd how she seemed to be moving in alone.  
All that he noticed and the feeling of his heart dropping in his chest was confirmation enough that she was the girl he had been waiting his whole life to meet. 

Ricky had noted all the times throughout the following semester and months where he chickened out introducing himself to the girl. Sometimes it was when he would simply walk past her at a frat party changing him mind last minute. Then other times where despite his high confidence he would end up making a fool of himself in one way or another. It had become a common joke among his friends to bring up the time he had tripped and spilt a glass of water all over a frat brother, almost resulting in a fight. The idea of the girl he had made up in his own head from afar made the actual approach so much scarier than reality. His nerves killing every single ounce of confidence he had every single that.

Until he returned home for Christmas Break.. 

The boy’s friends weren’t sure what had happened over Christmas break but when Ricky had returned to school for the new year they found he had a new drive to finally introduce himself to the girl who he had longed over since day one. They didn’t ask what the sudden change was in him, but they were ready to help him score the girl of his dreams that very night at the welcome back party at the one of the frat houses that they had become so familiar since the beginning of the school year.


	2. new year, new boy

Ricky laid back on his dead watching his roommate EJ Caswell use his fingers to comb gel through his head. He always found his funny how his friends would wait last minute to get ready to parties, it always resulting in a total panic 10 minutes before they were meant to head out. When Ricky would make judgemental comments about it his friend from his creative writing course would simply tease that only he had someone to impress, the rest of them just wanted to have a good time. That might have been true but a part of the boy always just believed they weren’t as organised with time as he was (something also proven when he would be the only one to arrive in time for classes daily.) 

He grinned slightly as a piece of hair EJ was clearly struggling to keep in place as he turned his full attention to his phone, shooting his parents a text about his plans for the night. Everyone would say it was weird how often Ricky would message his parent, but he just took it as he didn’t have the same relationship with their parents like he did. Growing up he didn’t have the best track record with making friends so his he spend a lot of time his time with them. To be honest, that didn’t bother him at all- it wasn’t something he would change for the world. 

“Ready to go get your girl?” EJ said loudly with a clap of his hands, shaking Ricky from his wondering thoughts.

Ricky forced a laugh, “uh yeah, never been more ready!” He forced a laugh, attempting to shake off the nerves that were already causing his palms to sweat. 

As if he were able to read his thoughts EJ’s hand extending helping Ricky up from the bed, “She’s going to love you,” he paused, grinning at his friend, “ya know, once she actually knows who you are.” Ricky chuckled this time for genuine than before.

THE PARTY..   
The night had been going well, admittedly it still wasn’t going as planned. There was many times that the boy could have bit the bullet and gone to introduce himself but every time he tried it felt as if his feet were glued to the floor. Despite nerves taking over his body, she hadn’t left his mind all night. It always amazed him how she could dance like no one was watching, because he was watching her- he did every weekend since the beginning of the year.

“She really is something, isn’t she?” the curly haired boy mumbled to his friend as he watched a very familiar face twirl around the living room without a care in the world.

EJ couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, “something? How would you know?” The boy looked over at his friend rolling his eyes.

Ricky’s shorter friend appeared out of nowhere, his red head stealing the boy’s attention for a moment before he turned back to the smiling girl once again. “Just past midnight,” The red head teased glancing down at the watch on his wrist, “looks like you owe me $10, EJ.” Ricky didn’t need to ask to understand what kind of bet they had come up with. EJ lifted his red cup tapping it against his friends, “Cheers to another night of watching from afar.” 

Ricky groaned softly glancing at his friend before his attention turned back to the girl in front of him. “Nah, not tonight,” the boy threw back the drink before practically throwing the plastic cup at his friend, “not tonight.” He inhaled sharply before making his way across the room. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol he had just consumed, or pure luck but there he was in front her. “Mind if I have a dance?” Ricky yelled over the blaring music filling up every inch of the house.

The girl span around looking up at the boy, that same beautiful smile from cheek to cheek causing the boy to go weak at the knee’s. It was a moment he would never forget, the first time he locked eyes with the girl of his dreams, Nina Salazar Roberts.

“Finally, someone who also knows you need to dance to fully appreciate the music!” Nina screamed over the music causing Ricky to smile back at her. She swiftly moved closer taking the boys hand in her own making him lift it slightly so she could spin under it- that beautiful smile never leaving her lips. “Do I know you?” the girl asked before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Nina scanned the boy’s face trying to place exactly where she had seen him before, maybe a class or simply passing by his on campus- wherever it was she was surprised she hadn’t taken more notice of his looks at the time.  
Ricky shook his head as his hands hesitantly held her small figure loosely, “I don’t think so, my name's Ricky! Nina right?” Of course he knew the girl he was somehow now holding in his arms but if she didn’t know him it was probably best not to admit he had been watching her every move for months.

“Nini!” the girl shouted back pulling him in even closer to herself.

“Huh?” 

The girl smiled up at him once again causing his breath to hitch ever so slightly- how was it even possible to be that beautiful? “Well, technically you are correct! My friend’s call me Nini though!” 

Ricky smiled at the thought he was already past the first name’s and onto the nickname phase, even if it meant completely nothing. “I love that name, very original!” The boy replied, trying to hide how much he was internally cringing at how formal the conversation seemed to be going. The girl simply giggled at his comment, pulling Ricky in closer as they both swayed along to the music.To Nini this was just another Friday night- but for the boy who’s arms she had found herself in, it was the beginning of something he never imagined would become real.

As the song game to an end Ricky was already letting his throughs run away from him, when the small girl he was still holding spoke, breaking him out of it. “Thank you for the dance, it was a good way to end the night.” 

Ricky couldn’t even try to hide the small down the fell on his lips as a realised that this was already coming to an end. “Leaving so early?” He questioned, and his hands slowly reverted back to his side. 

Nini reflected his frown back him, “yeah, unfortunate for us both tomorrow I have to actually get up a reasonable time for once. I have this dinner with one of my mom’s and she gets super annoying if I am late.” The girl paused glancing around the room to try and see if she could spot her friend Seb. He had agreed at the beginning of the night to walk her back to her room but It was clear even from across the room that he was in a conversation with a guy that he seemed to have found an interest in. Nini knew how much Seb was having trouble finding someone who he valued worth his time, that was when an idea hit her.

“Hey Ricky?” She grinned, turning back to the boy who’s eyes hadn’t let her since the moment they broke eye contact moments before, “walk me home?”

Ricky’s once slight frown begin to grow, his lips curling up into a small grin, “definitely!” Once again he cringed trying to ignore the excitement that escaped with his one word response, but he didn’t care- this was a win.


End file.
